CHOICE: RIGHT or LEFT?
by ekka126
Summary: P3. "Bagaimana, Minato-kun? Kamu pilih yang kanan atau yang kiri?" sahut Ryoji dengan senyum lebarnya... Memang apa bedanya antara kanan dan kiri? It's contain Shounen-Ai. RyoMina.


Warning (!!) : ni fanfict ada unsur shounen-ai. Jadi bagi yg bener2 anti n gak suka sama sekali, please deh langsung teken tombol back. Gw kagak terima komentar pedess !!! Bagi yang emang suka, please sit down and enjoy the story... REVIEW PLEASE !! *nunduk2 memohon.. sambil jedukin kepala (alias maksa :p ) *

Desclaimer : Persona 3 emang punya ATLUS sih... tapi taon depan bakalan gw beli supaya Minato jadi uke sejati !! *ditebas Thanatos*

Summary : keburu ditebas... gak sempet bikin... *tewas*

CHOICE --RIGHT or LEFT--

------------------------

_" Bagaimana, Minato-kun... Kau mau yang kanan atau yang kiri ? "_

------------------------

Hitungan mundur dimulai dari angka genap 30.

...

29

...

28

...

27

...

Hari itu, terasa begitu sepi. Sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak hari pengakuan. Para anggota SEES tidak ada yang menunjukkan batang hidungnya dengan jelas. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, memikirkan apa yang terbaik dan apa yang memang seharusnya mereka pilih. Menutup, mengunci, dan berdiam diri di kamar merupakan rutinitas baru mereka yang akhir-akhir ini mereka jalani tanpa peduli siang atau malam, pagi atau sore. Ketika secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di lorong asrama, sejenak mereka akan saling menatap dan menghela nafas panjang hingga kembali saling memunggungi.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membuka mulut.

...

25

...

24

...

" Sudah satu minggu... " gumamku sambil menyenderkan punggungku ke tembok.

Aku menyetel volume iPodku sampai batas maksimum. Bisa kudengar, namun tak bisa kucerna. Lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan saat ini ? Aku ngantuk... Selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama, hanya satu hal, hanya tentang dia...

_" Minato-kun... Apa pilihanmu ? Kanan atau Kiri ? "_

Kata-katanya itu selalu terngiang, dan selalu hanya hal itu-itu saja yang ia katakan dalam mimpiku.

_" Minato-kun... Pilihanmu ? "_

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan membenamkan kepalaku semakin dalam diantara lututku. " Aku tidak tahu ... "

...

22

...

21

...

20

...

19

...

18

...

Hening.

Padahal semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu atas perintah Sang Queen, Kirijo Mitsuru. Tapi, tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang bernafsu untuk bicara. Semuanya menunduk dan hanya menunduk, diam-diam mereka berharap ini semua hanya mimpi kosong yang tidak ada arti apapun. Kuperhatikan sepertinya Mitsuru-senpai mulai memandang sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang tidak hadir.

" Ada apa, senpai ? " tanyaku.

" Akihiko ? "

Oh...

Benar juga. Akihiko-senpai masih belum hadir. Belakangan ini ia jarang pulang, entah pergi kemana.

" Masih belum pulang, senpai... "

Fuuka menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan datar. Terkuak kegetiran dari nada yang dilontarkan oleh gadis manis dan pendiam itu.

...

Hening.

" Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ryoji lagi. "

Pernyataan Junpei tersebut sontak membuat yang lain membelalakan matanya sesaat.

" Sialan... ! Si Ryoji itu... !! Masa semuanya harus berjalan ke arah ini... ?!! Yang benar saja... " Junpei melepas, dan meremas topinya hingga tidak berbentuk. Ia kecewa, marah, dan sedih. Selama beberapa waktu lalu, ia berteman sangat baik dengan Ryoji. Ryoji pulalah yang bisa menghapus sebagian besar rasa sedihnya ketika ditinggalkan Chidori, seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dan berbaju gothic, seorang perempuan yang seharusnya merupakan musuh, namun mampu merebut hati Junpei secara serius dan dalam, hingga membuat Fuuka patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

Terdengar suara Junpei yang masih terus saja mencak-mencak.

Dasar stupei... hentikan...

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Junpei. Berharap siapa pun akan menghentikannya.

" Minato ! Ini salahmu !! " mendadak aku pun menjadi sasaran amarah Junpei.

" Stupei ! Apa maksudmu ?!! "

" Bukankah ini sudah benar, Yuka-tan ?!! " Junpei mendekatkan tangannya dan menarik kerah bajuku ke atas, sejajar dengan wajahnya. Aku tercekik, tapi tidak bisa mengeluhkannya. " Dia bilang sebagian dirinya ada padamu ?! Makhluk yang bernama DEATH itu ?? Bah !! Kalau saja 10 tahun yang lalu kau tidak ada di sana, ini semua tidak akan terjadi ! Ryoji bernasib seperti ini juga karena kau !! "

" JUNPEI !! "

Suara yang menggelegar itu terdengar menyeramkan. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, pintu depan. Di sana berdiri sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan sweater lengan pendek berwarna merah, dan seperti biasa selalu menyingsingkan jas di pundaknya, rambutnya yang keperakan terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu ruangan malam itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

" Sanada... san... " ucap Ken takut-takut.

" Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Junpei... " lanjut Akihiko masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi, " Apa sekarang kau begitu lemahnya hingga tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan dan hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain ... ? " Ia terus-menurus menatap tajam ke arah Junpei yang mulai mengendurkan genggamannya di kerah bajuku, hingga akhirnya terlepas.

Junpei menunduk dan dengan bibir yang bergetar ia berkata lirih padaku,

" H... Hei... Tidakkah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu... ? " seringai yang Junpei tunjukkan padaku membuatku merinding, " Ayo... lakukan seperti biasanya... "

" ... stupei ... "

" Ayolah ! Leader serba bisa sepertimu pasti sanggup melakukan sesuatu kan ?!! "

Seringai Junpei terlihat semakin lebar, tapi ia tidak benar-benar tertawa, keringat dingin mengalir deras di sekeliling keningnya, dan jatuh ke pipinya yang tirus.

Membuatku semakin merinding...

Perasaanku tidak enak...

Aku ingin muntah...

Kututup mulutku, dan Junpei mulai mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku.

" Ayo lakukan sesuatu !! " desaknya.

" Junpei ! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan ??!! " Akihiko semakin kehilangan kesabaran, ia mulai mendekati Junpei dengan maksud untuk 'mengajarinya'. Aku tahu kalau aku terus diam seperti ini, mereka akan benar-benar berkelahi. Sebagai leader aku memang diharuskan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi...

Aku menunduk, meraih tangan Junpei, menjauhkannya dari pundakku dan berkata, " Maaf ... Aku juga manusia biasa ... "

Semuanya tercekat melihatku, karena tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh. Mengalir hingga batas wajahku dan membasahi kemeja sekolah yang masih kupakai sedari tadi.

" ... mi... Minato-kun... "

Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan teman-temanku untuk hidup tenang. Aku juga tidak ingin menyulitkan mereka oleh keinginanku yang egois.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa jika diharuskan untuk membunuh Ryoji.

... Ryoji ...

Pemuda bersyal kuning yang entah sejak kapan tinggal secara istimewa di sudut terluas hatiku.

" Aku akan bertarung. "

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat lekat-lekat wajah yang mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri. " Well ... seperti boxing, melawan Nyx pastinya memiliki tantangan dan sensasi tersendiri. Aku ingin mencoba melawannya. " Akihiko-senpai mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengembangkan senyumnya dengan mantap. Tangannya yang kuat dan besar itu kemudian mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

" AHAHAHAHAHA... !! "

" Mi-- MItsuru ?? " Yukari terlihat gelapan mendengar tawa Mitsuru itu.

" Kamu tidak pernah berubah. Masih menganggap ini sebagai game ? " Mitsuru tersenyum penuh arti pada Akihiko.

...

16

...

15

...

14

...

" Yo... Minato-kun... "

Aku diam terpaku di depan pintu kelas melihat orang yang berdiri diam di depanku menyapaku, padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus cuek padaku, " Junpei ... ? "

" Aku ingin bicara sebentar. Bisa ? "

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Junpei dari belakang. Tampaknya ia hendak membawaku ke atap. Apa sekiranya yang akan ia katakan hari ini ?

Aku harap bukan hal yang jelek.

" MAAFKAN AKU !!! "

Aku mematung melihat orang yang kini bersujud dihadapanku. Orang yang biasanya memiliki gengsi tinggi dan paling senang cengengesan sendiri, orang yang selama ini selalu ngotot ingin menjadi leader dan menganggapku sebagai saingan dan musuh terbesarnya, Iori Junpei, sekarang tengah menunduk dan merendahkan dirinya.

" Aku mengaku salah atas kata-kataku. Tidak sepantasnya aku bicara seperti itu kepadamu. Karena hal ini terjadi bukan atas kehendakmu. " Junpei mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum puas, " Aku juga akan ikut, Minato-kun. Seperti Akihiko-senpai, aku juga akan bertarung. Bersama kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Nyx. "

Tanpa paksaan, dan tanpa beban.

Lelaki yang menutupi pitak dikepalanya dengan topi itu kini berbicara dengan serius tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menariknya kembali.

Aku tersenyum, " Terima kasih, Junpei... "

Aku merasa sangat lega.

Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu membunuh Ryoji.

... Ryoji ...

Pemuda dengan pemanis di bawah matanya, yang entah sejak kapan wajahnya terus memenuhi kepalaku.

" Ketika kami jalan berdua, ia selalu bertanya tentang dirimu. " celetuk Junpei.

Sinar matahari sore itu menyinari bagian kiri tubuhnya, dan menyorot tajam bagian kanan tubuhku.

Ryoji bertanya tentangku pada Junpei ??

...

12

...

11

...

10

...

9

...

8

...

" Minato-kun... Kau pilih yang mana ? Kanan atau kiri ? "

Malam itu aku bermimpi lagi. Ryoji yang kini berdiri di hadapanku menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang tertutup, menyuruhku untuk memilih. Seperti biasanya, seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tapi, apakah kali ini aku akan bisa menjawabnya ? Aku berpikir sambil terus memandangi kedua tangan Ryoji. Sampai sebuah pikiran terbesit di benakku.

" ... kiri ... "

Sesaat Ryoji terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, " Kenapa kau pilih kiri, Minato-kun ? "

Wajahku memerah, aku pun tertunduk dan menggenggam kain celanaku erat-erat. " Karena... tangan kirimulah yang akan bertautan dengan tangan kananku... " jawabku pelan.

Aku malu.

Ryoji terkejut, dan terlihat memahami kata-kataku. Ia tersenyum, perlahan ia menengadahkan tangan kirinya ke langit dan membukanya.

Kosong.

Di tangan kiri Ryoji tidak terdapat suatu apa pun. Apa maksudnya ini ?

Melihatku kebingungan, Ryoji pun tertawa terkikik, " Kenapa kau terlihat bingung begitu, Minato-kun ? "

" Eh.. Tapi tangan kirimu... "

" Bukankah kau menginginkannya ? " Ryoji menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arahku, sangat dekat.

" Kau menginginkan tangan kiriku bisa digenggam oleh tangan kananmu kan ? Kalau aku membawa sesuatu, bagaimana kau menggenggamnya ? "

Aku memandang wajah Ryoji dengan seksama, ia tersenyum lebar dan muncul semburat pink di pipinya.

Aku kembali menunduk. Bisa kurasakan panas di sekitar wajahku, saat ini pasti terlihat merah sekali. Aku mengangguk. Perlahan kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk meraih tangan kirinya. Akhirnya tangan kami pun saling bergandengan. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, aku pun menggenggamnya dengan lebih erat lagi.

Saat terbangun nanti, kurasa aku sudah bisa memilih pilihan yang memang tepat.

Bukan hanya untukku...

Tapi untuk kami semua...

--END--

------------------------

==OMAKE==

bereeeesss !! ceritanya gaje bangeeettt !!! Sebenernya ceritanya tadi tuh gak bakalan kayak begini. Mau di buat lebih serius lagi dari ini. Taaapiiii gak jadiiii ( _____ ) Ryoji ngancem kalo gw bikin Minato jadi karakter yang menderita, dia bakalan ngancurin modem gw !!! dasar Ryoji kampreeeettt !!!! *ditendang*

Setelah yg ini, gw bermaksud buat bikin gag story... gw bakalan balas dendam ke si Ryoji !! liat aja !!!!!! maksud hati sih pengen ngegabungin PERSONA sama DIGIMON / POKEMON bisa gakk yaa????

Ryoji : Ga mu'in dehh !! pentium jebot kayak lu mah ...!!

*gw tabok-tabokan sama Ryoji*

se = BAKK BIKK BUGH DUENG DUERR PRETT

bai de wei eni wei bas wei haig wei... PLEASE REVIEW !!! *dimohon dengan sangat* masih banyak kekurangan soalnya...

Ryoji : bukan banyak, KEBANYAKKAN !!

*lanjut tabok-tabokan dengan Ryoji*

------------------------


End file.
